


the only gift i need

by starkly



Series: Pepperony Week 2014 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Iron Man 3, Missing Scene, Pepperony Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper’s not sure she’s going to win this battle over the giant stuffed rabbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only gift i need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Pepperony Week 2014](http://pepperonyweek.tumblr.com/), Day 5: Iron Man 3. Sorry this is so short and meh, I was going to do something sad but then was like no. They don't need more sadness.

"You have to return the rabbit, Tony."

Tony rolls over to face Pepper, the glow from the arc reactor reflected in her eyes as she stares back at him. “Seriously? You’re bringing this up now?”

"I can’t sleep knowing it’s down there. Haunting me."

"You’re ruining a perfectly good evening," Tony complains, even as Pepper grins at him and tangles her fingers in his hair.

"The good evening where you ate dinner without me on date night and told me you were spying on me at work?" she says dryly, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Tony’s forehead.

"I’ve been thinking of it more like the good evening where we had amazing shower sex and also I bought you a really cool rabbit."

Pepper sighs, carding her fingers gently through his hair. “It’s…something, all right. But I really don’t _need_ a stuffed rabbit that enormous, Tony.”

Tony frowns at her. “I have it on good authority that women love rabbits.”

"Who did you ask, a five year-old girl?"

"Not…exactly."

"That’s very reassuring."

"It’s not your only Christmas present, if that’s what you’re worried about."

Pepper laughs, shaking her head. “Of course it’s not.”

"Then it’s settled. We’re keeping it."

"You’ll be tired of it within the week," she says, smiling faintly as Tony presses closer and brushes his lips against hers.

"You’ll realize you love it within the week," he counters, smiling back at her, and slips an arm around her waist.

"Keep dreaming, mister." Pepper laughs, and tilts her chin up just enough to close the distance between them and give Tony a kiss. He pulls her closer, the two of them cuddled together on the bed, and Pepper supposes she can live with some ridiculous Christmas presents if it means Tony’s happy.

She’s still going to get rid of the rabbit, though.


End file.
